


That's What You Get

by deansbrave



Series: Hey Princess [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, assholeish date, finally with some Sam and Cas, like bro's just a dick, otherwise, some would even say douche nozzle, this ones just kinda fluffy funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansbrave/pseuds/deansbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not that she isn't allowed to go out on a date", Dean thinks to himself "She just isn't allowed to go out with guys who treat her like shit"</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What You Get

“I'm goin' out, don't wait up!” She called the boys seated at the table.

“Wait what?” Dean yelled. She sighed, and trekked back to the library. She was dressed in one of the only dresses she had, her hair and make up done, and she was running late.

“I'm goin' out.”

“Where?” Dean demanded.

“On a date.”

“With who?” Sam looked up at her, confusion written on his face now.

“A guy I met in town.”

“Why?” Cas was just as confused as the brothers. But she chalked that up to him being unfamiliar with most earth customs.

“Because I am a woman. And women have needs. Needs that none of you can fulfill and shut up Dean” She glared at him as he opened his mouth. His jaw snapped back closed with an audible click, frowning at the small red head. “He's a nice guy, I like him, I'm gonna go on a date, and none of you are gonna stop me.”

With that said Logan was headed out the door. Shortly after Dean got up as well, grabbing his jacket from the back of his seat.

“Where're you goin'?” Sam frowned.

“To make sure Logan's okay. We don't know this guy, I don't trust it.”

Sam paused for a minute, shut his laptop, and grabbed his jacket as well. “I'm coming with.”

Cas stood up, “Well if you're all going, I may as well. If he turns out to be a demon, I will smite him.”

Dean smiled, “Attaboy Cas.” clapping the angel on the shoulder

-

-

-

Dean used his phone's camera to look behind him checking how Logan's date was going. The guy was okay, average looking. As soon as she got up from the bathroom, he saw the guy pull out his phone, dialing a number.

“Cas, what's he sayin'?” Dean whispered. They sat all the way across the resturant, putting their backs to Logan, where she wouldn't notice them.

“He just told his friend that 'it's a sure thing. I'm going to seal the deal tonight'. Dean I believe he is a demon.” Cas made to get up, but Dean pulled him back down.

“No. No Cas, it...uh... Sam a little help here?” Dean looked to his little brother for help, who just smirked.

“He's your angel Dean, you explain it.”

Dean sighed, and Cas cocked his head to the side. “It uh...it's code for sex.”

“So he's making a deal with Logan to have sex?”

“Ah” Dean raised his hand, then sighed dropping it back to the counter, “close enough. He's not a demon Cas. Just a douce.”

“What does he mean when he says Logan is easy?”

Now Dean was starting to get angry. “It means he thinks he can just use her.”

“Oh. That's not good, is it?” Cas asked.

“No Cas, it's not.” Sam pursed his lips, looking over to the tabel where Logan had returned to her date.

“He's thinking quite vulgar things about her.” Cas frowned.

“Vulgar like how?” Dean asked.

“Well...” Cas shifted uncomfortably in his seat, redness creeping up his neck to his cheeks, “It's quite graphic. I believe it's as you said. He wishes to have intercourse with her.”

“Details Cas, I can't exactly walk over there and say he wants to have sex with her. I'm pretty sure that's what Logan was expectin'.”

“It...it seems rather violent. Chains, whips...punishments.”

Sam chocked on his drink, while Dean's eyes went wide. “I take it back. Maybe this guy is a demon.” Dean stood and headed for Logan's table. The red head went wide eyed as soon as she saw him approaching.

“Are you fucking serious Dean? You came to spy on us?” She growled.

“Look, I get that you're mad, but this guy is bad news.”

Her date stood up, not as tall as Dean or intimidating, but he squared his shoulders back and glared, “Buddy, you don't even know me.”

“I'm not you're buddy. Fuck off, she's coming with me.”

“Maybe the lady doesn't want to go with you. Logan come on, lets go.” Her date grabbed her wrist yanking her from her booth.

“Ow, Alex you're hurtin' me.” She hissed.

“Shut the fuck up, we're leaving.”

She yanked her arm out of his grasp, backing up towards Dean.

“Where the fuck do you think you're going? I bought you dinner and took you to that shit movie, I think you owe me.”

“I don't owe you shit.” Logan spat. Dean grabbed her shoulder easing her behind him.

“Stay behind me Princess, I don't want you getting' hurt if this gets ugly.”

“What the fuck do you think you're gonna do to me?” Alex smirked.

“You see those two guys over there?” Dean pointed to Sam and Cas, who were looking straight at Alex, a threat evident in their eyes.

“Those're my brothers. You don't fuck off, and we're gonna have ourselves an old fashion family beat down. And trust me douche nozzle, you don't wanna get on our bad sides.”

Alex looked between Dean, Sam, and Cas. “Whatever. You're not fuckin' worth this. Fuckin' slut.”

Dean sighed. “You just had to open your mouth.”

-

-

-

Logan stood over Dean, inspecting his eye. “He really sucker punched you.”

“Hurts like a bitch.”

“Want me to get Cas, or do you think you can manage?”

“I dunno Princess. Me and my delicate sensabilities.”

She scoffed, “I'll get you some ice.”

“Hey, Princess” Dean called as she stood in the doorway of the office off the side of the library turned living room.

“What's up?”

“You know you don't need to put up with guys like that right? You know you deserve better right?”

“Yeah I know. That's why my knight in shining armor came and saved me tonight.” She smiled.

“I mean you deserve a hellavu lot better than me too.”

“I dunno Dean. You're quite the catch. Any lady would be lucky to have a guy like you lookin' out for her.”

He smiled, “Hey, you think you could grab me a beer while you're in the kitchen.'

“Sure I'll be right back.”

 


End file.
